vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White (Hoaqin)
|-|Hoaqin= |-|White (Depowered)= Summary Hoaqin is a Slayer candidate of FUG that was sealed in the Hell Express long ago, and was originally the tenth Slayer of FUG, one of the 2nd generation of Slayers. Currently, only his name and soul remain while his body has been lost. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely higher '''| '''Low 6-B, likely 6-B '''with his Strongest Attacks or Spinel '''Name: White, Hoaqin Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 700 years (Far older than Boro and Sachi, who are this old) Classification: '''Human (?), Ex-High Ranker, C-Rank Regular, FUG Slayer '''Powers and Abilities: |-| White (Prime)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense sudden attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification He was able to offhandedly extinguish attacks of his opponents), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Limited Illusion Creation (Created a breathtaking image of ghost king and several ghosts), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Hoaqin= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense Baam and his companions when they made a sudden attack), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification (He was able to offhandedly extinguish Yihwa's flame and Dorian Frog immobilising substance), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target)), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|3 Souls Merged= All his powers, abilities and resistances as Hoaqin on a heightened scale, Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword) |-|White (Depowered)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Expert Hand-to-to Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman (Those of the Arie family can do anything with swords), Enhanced Senses (He can sense sudden attacks), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo and is also able to strengthen himself by devouring souls), Soul Absorption/Manipulation (Can absorb, suck away and destroy souls), Limited Power Nullification He was able to offhandedly extinguish attacks of his opponents), Fusionism via Magic (Can merge with souls and become stronger with a ritual), Energy Projection (Can shoot shinsoo beams from his sword), Danmaku (Can attack using tens white baangs), Electricity Manipulation (His sword combined with the shinsoo can generate electric discharges), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Hoaqin's sword is the "space" around him), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Homing Attack (Can create multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target), Limited Illusion Creation (Created a breathtaking image of ghost king and several ghosts), Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes which disappear in mid-air, then hitting his target during the attack), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level '''(It took a Princess of Zahard to eventually subdue him. Stronger than Koon Maschenny Zahard and Hell Joe transformed. Far stronger that his depowered form's peak, who can harm Base Kallavan and the latter claimed that in his base form, he was no match for him if he were at full power) | At least '''Town level+ (Boro said that all the D-rank Regulars would fall to hell if he wakes up, implying that he is far stronger than any D-rank Regular, which make him next to Kaiser power, however, he is not as powerful as before due to him being weaker without the souls of his other siblings. Matched Baam) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (After absorbing the other 3 of his brothers and sister souls, he added their powers with his own and become many times more powerful. Stated to be superior to Kaiser) | Small Country level+ '(At least comparable to Ha Yuri Zahard with Green April Ignition. Fought on par with Ari Bright Sharon in their duel), likely '''Country level '''with his Strongest Attacks (Declared to have power enough to rival Base Kallavan. Effortless overpowered a attack from Dorian Frog's Shinheuh and nearly killing them in the process. He was about to one-shot Sharon, Dorian and others Rankers at once) or Spinel (Stronger than his normal sword. Easily cut through Base Kallavan's hard skin, who shuggred off his previous attacks without any sign of injury) 'Speed: At least Relativistic (Far faster than his depowered state) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Baam in combat) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before. Can blitz several elite D-Class regulars at the same time) | At least Relativistic '(Equal to Yuri and Karaka. Also he could match Ari Bright Sharon in speed) 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class T '(Far superior to Yuri) | 'Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) | 'Superhuman '| 'Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) '''Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class, likely higher | Small Country Class+ (Clashed with Ari Bright Sharon), likely Country Class with his Strongest Attacks (Comparable to Base Kallavan) or Spinel (Cut Base Kallavan with ease) Durability: Country level '''| At least '''Town level+ | At least Large Town level likely higher '| '''Small Country level+ '(Took attacks from Dorian Frog and Ari Bright Sharon. Took a punch from Base Kallavan, although he had been severely injured) '''Stamina: Fairly large Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves | Exenteded melee range. Hundreds of meters with shinsoo | Extended melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo | Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very cruel and cunning. Enjoys forcing others into unfavorable situations and having them fight for his own entertainment. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable | Has control of his powers shared with those of Clone, both end up having internal conflicts that ends up disturbing them in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. Master Swordsmanship: Hoaqin is a practitioner of Arie Swordsmanship and has shown skillful usage of his giant sword, being able to wield it with ease. He has a very aggressive style, putting an emphasis on offence and completely crushing his opponent. Before he became a Regular, Vicente labelled him a 'genius' of the sword as he was able to defeat almost all of his other siblings in swordplay. He managed to slice through Wangnan's arm, without cutting it off completely, before the latter even realized what had happened, showing great precision and skill. Hoaqin can also launch powerful shinsoo-based slash attacks capable of causing incredible damage. According to SIU, Hoaqin has no usual disadvantages a long sword would have, such as blind spot, this being more to do with Hoaqin's skill rather than the sword itself. White Style - Spirit Sword: White used to be a FUG Slayer from the Arie Family, who developed his own style based on his knowledge of the Arie Swordsmanship. White-style_spirit_sword_-_the_flame_of_the_dead.png|Flame of the Dead Phantom_Master_Sword1.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Phantom_Master_Sword2.png|Phantom Sword of the Dead (Effect) Rise_of_the_Dead1.png|Rise of the Dead (Preparing) Rise_of_the_Dead2.png|Rise of the Dead (Effect) Wake_of_the_Dead1.png|Wake of the Dead (Preparing) Wake_of_the_Dead2.png|Wake of the Dead (Effect) Incinerating_Flame_of_Death.jpg|Incinerating Flame of Death Dance_of_the_dead.jpg|Dance of the Dead Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Preparing) Incinerating_Splash_of_the_Dead.jpg|Incinerating Splash of the Dead (Effect) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heanvely Spirits (Preparing) Deathly_Sword_of_Heavenly_Spirits_effect.jpg|Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits (Effect) White_Magnolia.png|White Magnolia (Preparing) Incinerating_Deadly_Spirits_-_White_Magnolia_effect.jpg|White Magnolia (Effect) Incinerating_shooting_star_preparing.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Preparing) Incinerating_shooting_star_effect.jpg|Incinerating Shooting Star (Effect) *'Flame of the Dead': A strong sword technique where Hoaqin attacks with a single flame-like slash that heads towards the target. *'Phantom Sword of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that appears to be an incredibly powerful downward slash. *'Rise of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises a flurry of skillful slashes that are launched towards the enemy traveling on abstract trajectories. *'Wake of the Dead': A powerful sword technique that utilises multiple slashes that are launched towards the foe simultaneously. *'Incinerating Flame of Death: '''Using this slash-based energy attack, White was able to annihilate two Rankers and destroy a immobilising substance produced by a High Ranker. *'Splash of the Dead: A powerful sword technique that does multiple slashes at the same time focused on his target. *'''Dance of the Dead: This technique sends many slashes towards enemy from different angles. It killed Ranker. *'Incinerating Splash of the Dead: '''This is a technique, which releases a huge vortex of white shinsoo with a slash. *'Complete Incineration - Deathly Sword of Heavenly Spirits: One of the most powerful techniques of White. After concentrating a lot of shinsoo inside him and his sword, White released powerful blast of white shinsoo with a spectral image of an undead king within. *'''Incinerating Deadly Spirits - White Magnolia: A very powerful technique, used by White while fighting Rankers from Zahard's Army. White's many slashes creates breathtaking image, resembling a flower. It killed more than one Ranker. Even more impressively, it managed to overwhelm a High Ranker such as Dorian Frog who also had help from another High Ranker, Ha Cheonhee. *'Incinerating Shooting Star:' Is one of the most powerful techniques of White, a Slayer of FUG. After focusing his power into the sword, he shoots a white beam of shinsoo out of it. Key: White (Prime) | Hoaqin | ' 3 Souls Merged '| White (Depowered) Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (Both were 7-C, speed unequalized) Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeard's profile (White Depowered was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6